Tales of Ladybug & The Cat Brothers!
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: When evil arises, three heros step up and fight. One is known as Ladybug the power of creation and the others are know as Chat Noir and Cheshire, two brothers withthe powers of destruction and mischief. The three work together to protect Paris from the mysterious villain Hawk Moth. Meanwhile poor Chess tries to ease his evergrowing headache as a result of his two clueless teamates.
1. Chapter 1

When Adrien's mother first disappeared, everything changed.

His father coped with the disappearance by throwing himself in his work. As a result, it deprived the boy of a father figure.

But Adrien found another way to cope with that deprivation. He turned to the only other person who was also affected by his mother's absence.

His older brother, Felix Agreste. He was older by five years and Gabriel Agreste's successor to the company. He had blonde hair like his younger brother but it lighter in color and unlike Adrien's hair, it was always combed back and kept perfect. He also had their father's piercing violet eyes although the shade was different. And unlike Adrien's casual attire, Felix always wore slacks, dress shoes and a vest over a button-down shirt and tie. If he was going to be the successor of the company, he might as well dress the part.

Felix was starting his final year in school when it happened and was the first to see the changes. Felix was the only one who went to public school but he was abruptly withdrawn from school and homeschooled along with his younger brother. Both were not allowed to leave the house without the gorilla to accompany them. And since both boys had no friends, they were imprisoned in their own rooms most of the time.

He also saw that their father was ignoring the needs of Adrien and took it upon himself to try to fill the void. Felix was not a very emotional person, people have often said that he was carbon copy of his father when it came to emotion and how he carried himself but he always resented that. At least he cared for his little brother when their father did not seem to.

Adrien knew that Felix was a caring person. Whenever Nathalie left them alone to their studies, Felix would help him by pointing at certain paragraphs in the textbooks that showed what he needed and if he did a good job on an assignment, he was rewarded with a soft ruffle on his head. Or when Adrien would have a disagreement with their father, Felix would just hug him close and let the boy stain his shirt with his tears. Telling him that everything will be oaky, even though they both knew that it would not.

Felix resented that he and his little brother were forced to model for their father. He knew Adrien's smile and the ones he would see plastered in the many fashion magazines were not his true smile. Their mother would never have allowed this if she were still around. He may not have shown but he missed her desperately and he knew that Adrien missed her as well.

Why did she leave?

Didn't she love her family?

If she did love them, why did she hurt them by leaving?

The elder brother tried to answer those questions during the year she was gone until he finally came up with a conclusion.

All he knew was that before she vanished, their mother talked about going to Tibet for reason that were unknown.

That was all he had to go on.

He made up his mind and told Adrien that very night.

* * *

"You're leaving too?"

Adrien was sitting at his desk when Felix walked in to tell him what he was going to do after their homeschooling was done for the year, it was only when it was close to bedtime did the older boy's hair look wild and unruly.

Felix nodded sadly, he sat front of his brother and pulled out an entry from their mother's diary.

"she started talking about going to Tibet but when I tried to look for the reason why," He turned the page and Adrien could see that a page had been ripped off, "Tibet has to be a clue Adrien."

The boy looked at the diary before using the swivel chair to turn away only for Felix to turn him back.

"Don't be like that Adrien if not me then who else will look for her?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder, "We both know that father stopped trying but I won't."

Adrien picked his head slowly and Felix could see the sadness in his expressive green eyes.

"what if you don't come back?" He asked, his voice was cracking but he did his best keep himself from letting his emotions out.

Felix made a very rare soft smile got up from the extra chair he was sitting on and hugged his brother closer.

"I'll write," He said with a gentle tone in his voice, "Where I am going, I doubt it was have a good cell service."

That and he did not want his father to track him.

"Really?" Adrien's voice was muffled by the designer pajama top Felix wore.

"Yes, but I can't promise that they will be frequent," He answered, "There could be days if not weeks that you will never hear from me but I will write."

He gently pushed Adrien away from to look seriously in his eyes, "When you do get a letter, try to get them before Nathalie does."

For some reason, Felix did not trust their father's secretary. He did not like that she basically took over their lives, telling them what they should and should not do, monitoring their meals (how he hated that his precious little brother was barley getting a meal for the sake of modeling) and that she looked over them like a hawk and reporting everything they did to their father. He wondered if she had 'privacy' in her mental dictionary.

Adrien must've known his brother's personal feelings towards the woman and nodded, "I'll try but what if she gets them before I do."

Felix had a solution to that, "Remember the book series mother would read to us?"

"The Series of Unfortunate Events?" Adrien answered with a question.

He received a nod in return.

"I will make it that it is not completely obvious."

And with that he hugged his little brother one more time before leaving to solidify his plan.

Surprisingly, convincing their father was easy.

Felix explained that he wished to see the world before going to university for business. He had never been outside of France and wished to broaden his mind.

Gabriel was suspicious in why his oldest son suddenly expressed interest in travel but he knew that Felix was eighteen and old enough to make his own decision.

He gave his blessing and Felix made the plans to leave the following month.

* * *

"I can't go to Tibet right away so most likely I'll be in China for the time being," Felix told Adrien as he sat in the airport waiting room.

The gorilla was sent away to buy drink s for the boy but it was a lie Felix made up to keep him from listening.

Adrien nodded, "When will I know that you mad it there?"

"When I stop calling and my letters become scarce," His brother answered, he then gave the boy a serious look "Until then, I want you try to go to school."

The younger Agreste was surprised when his very serious and very responsible elder brother just told to make an effort to rebel.

"But… Father-"

"Is too damn overprotective," Maybe it was because he was finally taking the chance to get away from their father but Felix needed to say his grievances before he left and Adrien was the only one he could trust with them.

"The only reason I never complained about being forced to be homeschooled was because I didn't want you to be alone," He said in a whisper so no one could hear them, "I want you to have a life outside of that prison we call home and I want you to make real friends. I can't stand that Bourgeois brat hanging all over you and claiming to be your friend! You deserve better than this."

Felix noticed the Gorilla coming back and immediately began to change the subject.

"And that is why you need to listen to father Adrien. Just because I'm going away it does not mean that you have the freedom to slack off on your studies."

Adrien nodded, knowing the trick, "Yes Felix, I understand."

They received their drinks and waited for the boarding announcement.

Ten minutes later, it was announced and Felix stood up and hoisted the brown backpack over his shoulder.

"Well, I must be off Adrien."

The boy stood up as well to say his goodbye. "Okay. Have fun."

Felix looked at him for only a minute when his dropped his cold front and tearfully hugged his little brother for the last time. Adrien hugged back, grabbing the designer vest his brother wore tightly until his hands turned white, he breathed in the smell of peppermint and *sniff* cigarettes? Felix buried his nose in his brother's hair and smelled the aroma of vanilla shampoo, he tried his best to burn the memory of the boy's small body in his brain because he knew that he was not going to see for a long time.

They broke the hug but Felix moved his lips near Adrien's ear.

"Remember what I told you before the gorilla came."

Adrien nodded and waved bye to his older brother as he walked away from the waiting room.

He watched as Felix maneuvered around the crowd.

It was only when his brother turned the corner did he leave.

Now that would have been the end of the story but it wasn't.

Felix came back four months after leaving, he offered no explanation why to his father but when he was alone he explained why to Adrien.

"I'm telling you Adrien, a monk came up to me and told me to back home," He explained that night in Adrien's room.

The boy tilted his head and curled up on the couch that sat in front of the big tv, "So some random monk just walked up to you and said go home?"

Felix scratched the back of his neck, "It sounded like it. He walked up to me just when I was sure I had a good lead. He said, 'What you are looking for is not here, your place of origin is where you must be.' Or something like that, he was speaking Cantonese and you how good I am at that."

"I'll say," Adrien muttered, "Your English is better and you almost failed that subject."

"Exactly."

The two brothers laughed and Felix ruffled his younger brother's hair before deciding to change the subject.

"So, any luck trying to go to school?"

The youngest smiled and sighed, "Well…. I was able to make it half way before I got caught?"

Felix nodded and gave it a thought, "We'll try tomorrow, I'll guard the doors."

"Ok if you say so."

The older one smiled and decided to retire for the night after saying goodnight to his brother and leaving his room, Felix went to his room across Adrien's room.

Once he was in his room, Felix walked to his backpack that was thrown on his cream-colored bed dug through it after he unzipped it.

 _'_ _I won't tell Adrien what else happened with that monk.'_

Finding what he was looking for, Felix pulled his hand out and glared at the object in his hand.

It was a black hexagon shaped box with a red design on the top, he tried to open it numerous times but to no avail.

 _'_ _What else did that guy say? 'What you are looking for is not here, your place of origin is where you must be…. when the times comes, you will be free'? what else did he say? I could not understand the rest,'_ Felix tried to decipher the riddle only for him to ruffle his own hair in frustration, _'I should have stayed in China! I had a great lead!'_

But the tantrum subsided as he sat down on his bed, "Adrien looked happy seeing me again, he must have been very lonely."

With his mind made up, he put the box on the night table near his bed and crawled in the covers.

 _'_ _I'm only staying here for Adrien.'_

That was his final thought as he fell into a deep sleep, the black box lay undisturbed but it gave a faint green glow.

 ** _"_** ** _What you are looking for is not here, your place of origin is where you must be. When the time comes, you will be free. Your other half is needed once more. The power of mischief is now yours."_**


	2. Birth of the Cat Brothers!

Hey guys! How are ya?

If its good then thats great!

After many weeks of putting things off and feet killing job... IPRESENT YOU WITH THIS CHAPTER! It wasn't just written by me just so you know. it was also co written by a fellow fanficiotn writer named **shaneEgirlo.** She helped me a whole lot with the conept of this so she derseves equal credit.

So as i watched the newer episodes of Miraculous i have to say that I am utterly and deeply... DISAPOINTED!*SPOILERS HERE* Now the story itself is good but Mari charcter development is really getting on my nerves. How come she is the only one who can give Miraculous while poor Adrien is kept in the dark? And to add the disapoitnment she wont tell him anything. It really makes her a bit of a hypocrite when she says that they are a team. I don't like it and when I saw Miraculous Chibi I was pissed off at how shes being portrayed. WHO THE HELL THROWS MOVIE TICKETS AT A POOR KID WHEN ALL HE WANTED WAS TO SEE A MOVIE WITH HER!? That made her no better than Chloe! And its pissing me off that Chat is being dumbed down to a bumbling sidekick, i thought he was a team mate! If they keep doing this, I have an awful feeling that Adrein will go to the dark side and can't happen! He's too innocent!

I don't know what **Zagtoon** has planned but right now I am not liking the development of this. They're lucky I'm deeply comitted otherwise I would have left the fandom like I did with Black Butler.

So this inspried me to make this a bit more of an AU. Which will be seen in upcoming chapters.

I'll show Zagtoon what teamwork really is!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright Adrien on the count of three you run outside and I'll hold them off as long as I can."

It was early in the morning the next day and the brothers found themselves crouched near the large stair case of their home.

Day one of Felix trying to get Adrien to go to school.

"Un…"

Adrien tucked his bag firmly.

"Deux…"

Both brothers crouched down and prepared to make a break for it.

"Trois!"

Without hesitation, Adrien ran as fast as his legs could carry him and ran out the door with Felix closing them and standing in front them. As he did he watched as Nathalie walked out of his father's office with her clipboard in hand. If he guessed the time right, it was time for Adrien to be homeschooled and the secretary was always on the clock when it came to the boy's education.

"Good morning Felix," She said with a formal tone, "Where is your brother?"

"I think he's still in bed," Felix answered in a cold tone.

Nathalie nodded and walked up the stairs to retrieve the younger brother but when she opened the door, Adrien was not there. With a soft sigh, she closed the door and walked down the stair.

"Where is Adrien?"

Felix kept his cold demeanor when he decided to change the subject.

"You know, I was wondering," He said calmly, "Since I took a year off before going to university, how about I tutor Adrien on some subjects? I do have the capability after all. No offence to you Nathalie, you're doing a great job. But you know how our father is."

Nathalie was not moved, she instead fixed her glasses, "That is a very interesting request Felix. But where is your brother?"

"What am I? His babysitter?" Felix barked in annoyance, "He's capable of handling himself in most situations. He's a big boy. If he can't then he should learn."

'Come on… make it to the school...'

Before the woman could even retort the eldest brother, she finally realized where Felix was standing.

"Why are you standing at the doorway?"

Felix raised an eyebrow but he knew that he had been caught.

"Step aside Felix, you know how your father feels about this," Nathalie said gently as she took a step to him.

"I have no idea what you are insinuating," Felix said as he stepped back until his back was against the wall, he then spread his arms against the door as if he wanted to keep both doors from opening.

Nathalie sighed turned her head towards the large bodyguard who had walked in and motioned her head for him to move the man out of the way. Felix didn't pick much of a fight as he was picked up by the man and put aside for him and Nathalie to leave.

"Sorry Adrien…" Felix said softly as he heard the engine of the car starting.

Felix looked up and saw the gaze of his father through the doors that lead to the office, he said nothing and walked to the dining room where he saw the many books that were going to be used for the day.

X

"I tried," Felix said as soon as he saw a crestfallen Adrien walk in five minutes later.

Adrien saw the disappointment in his brother's eyes, "It's okay. So why did Nathalie say you were going to be my teacher this time?"

The oldest looked up and gave the secretary a narrow glare before turning back to his brother, "I just said it to keep her busy. I do have the ability to do it but I'd rather you go out and meet people your age."

"Yeah, I know…"

Without saying anything else, they prepared for another day of homeschooling, this time Felix was the tutor and he opened a history book and demanded that Adrien take notes. They were under the watchful eyes of Nathalie.

"Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?"

Adrien rolled his eyes at the easy question because he knew that Felix had a habit of asking difficult trivia questions to him to make him smart.

"Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections," He answered while resting his elbow on the table and leaning against his open palm.

"Correct although you knew that already," Felix said with a small teasing tone in his voice.

It was enough to make the boy smile but it soon turned into a look of surprise when he heard a voice of anger.

"Boys!"

They both jumped when they gave their father their full attention.

"Adrien, you are NOT going to school. I already told you!"

Felix looked at Nathalie in disappointment but then looked back at his father while Adrien tried to reason with him.

"Why can't go to school father?" He asked but he knew what the answer was.

"Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not let you outside in that dangerous world."

Felix rolled his eyes and spoke up, "I highly doubt it's dangerous father. Considering that I went to school. How come I could go while Adrien was stuck here?"

"Felix-"

"Father," The younger man interrupted, "I understand you're concerned for his safety but I turned out fine. In fact, I'm more concerned for his mental problems."

Adrien shot a glare at his older brother for even calling him mental although it was good argument.

"Yes," Gabriel said with the same calm voice Felix had which proved that it was inherited, "You did turn out fine."

At first it was as if Felix's argument worked but...

"Look at you know, you are still at home and you have no desire to go to university!"

"That doesn't mean I won't have the desire to go later in life," Felix stood in front of Adrien, "I may want to go and learn more. But Adrien shows that desire as well. Not in his studies but as a person. In fact, I heard that if Adrien doesn't make any friends his own age soon, he may turn rebellious, use underhanded tricks to get there and maybe become a brat."

"Hey!" Adrien stood up from his chair and snapped at Felix, "I'm still here."

"Shhh! I'm going somewhere with this."

"That is enough! Both of you!"

Both brother flinched at their father's tone but Adrien tried one more time.

"The world is not dangerous father. I'm always stuck in here with Felix. Just like what Felix said, why can't I go out and make friends like everyone else?"

This time Gabriel yelled in a voice that made the brothers still, "Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Same goes to you Felix!"

That said, Gabriel left and Felix put the book he was gripping, "Let's call it a day."

Adrien said nothing as he ran off.

Felix gave Nathalie a cold look, "Thanks a lot!"

He then ran after his brother to his room where said young boy had thrown himself in his bed.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut for a few more minutes, Adrien?" He asked as he sat down on the bed and placed a comforting hand on the boy's hair.

Adrien kept his face buried within the pillow, refusing to even look at his brother.

"If I could get him to kick you out for your own good we might have a chance. I'm just a bit more of a sell."

"Isn't kicking me out a bit excessive?" Adrien asked when he lifted head.

Felix answered with shrugged shoulders, "I'm just saying but we'll try again tomorrow, okay?"

While he did want Adrien to experience life outside the prison they called home, Felix was more concerned about his little brother's mental health. For thirteen years, he never made any friends his age, Felix refused to acknowledge Chloe as a friend, and all he wanted for for Adrien to go outside. If only for a little while.

"But any way, what happened Adrien? I counted the time I was able to stall them, you could have been in school right now."

Adrien sat and explained, "You're not going to believe this... but just when I got to the stairs, Natalee and the gorilla showed up. I was going to make it but then I had to help this old man who dropped his cane."

Felix raised an eyebrow but he sighed, "talk about rotten timing, but it was good you thought about someone else."

"I guess."

"And yet you still don't believe me about that monk in china?"

Adrien shot up and gave a glare, "Yea some random monk told you to back home. Come on brother, you were just homesick!"

"Why you little-"

Just before Felix could wrap his hands around Adrien's throat, a tremor was felt.

"Huh?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow, "Earthquake?"

"This is Paris Adrien, let's go see."

Without a second of hesitation, they ran from the youngest's room and ran to the front door. To their surprise, they saw a golem of rock stomping through the streets of Paris.

"What the heck is that?!"

Felix gulped and dragged his brother inside, "I know father said that the streets were dangerous but still!"

After shutting the door, they ran back into Adrien's room and the youngest turned on his tv.

"Did they say that it was a monster?"

"I guess so brother."

Shaking his head, Felix reached for the remote, "Maybe it's a publicity stune for some movie ir tv series. America does this all the time."

"But Felix-" Adrien's attention was almost turned towards his brother but something on his small table caught his attention, it was a small black hexagon box with red patterns.

"Has that always been there?" Felix asked calmly.

Adrien shook his head and picked it to inspect it, "Hey don't have something like this in your bag?"

"What were you doing in my bag?" Felix asked, a bit surprised that his own brother had peeked into his privacy.

"Hand sanitizer," Adrien said matter of factly.

"Why- oh never mind! Wait here and don't touch that thing yet."

There wasn't even time for Adrien to talk when Felix ran to his room next door to the left. Running in his room, he found his old messenger bag that was on his rolling chair, grabbed it and dumped its contents on his bed. Among the old papers, loose change and two bottles of hand sanitizer, a small hexagon shaped black box with red markings on the lid. Felix grabbed it and ran back to Adrien's room where the young boy was still looking at his own box.

"This one?" Felix while holding the mysterious object in his hand.

Adrien answered, "Yeah. Did you ever open it?"

Felix shrugged his shoulders, "I tried but it's..." He put his hand on the lid to give an example only to feel the lid loosen, "... Stuck?"

He gave the box a puzzled look and looked at a confused Adrien.

"it's loose."

"So?"

"You don't understand Adrien; this stupid thing was sealed in tight. I tried everything during my flight home."

Felix shuddered when he remembered how he used his teeth in a desperate and idiotic last resort to open it.

Adrien looked at his brother and looked at his copy of the box, "Okay brother… on the count of three, we open these things."

"Okay," the oldest said in agreement, "Ready?"

Both brothers gulped and placed their hands on the lids of their respective boxes. Adrien began the countdown.

"One…"

Felix, in his dismay, was nervous for some reason.

"Two…"

They each gripped the lids.

"Three!"

At the exact same time, they opened their boxes and were blinded by bright green lights.

"Ahh!" Adrien cried out as he shut his eyes.

"What's going on!?"

No sooner did the light happen, it faded but that was not the only surprising thing. In front of the two brothers were small black beings that looked like floating cats.

The beings opened their eyes. One had complete green eyes and black slit pupils while the other one had green eyes as well but its sclera was white.

"Yo."

"Hello!"

Of the two stunned brothers, only Adrien was the one to look excited.

"No way… Like the genie in the lamp!"

The two creatures both rolled their eyes.

"I met him once."

"Three wishes, what a rip off!"

Adrien reached to touch one of them only to be yanked back by Felix.

"Adrien don't touch those things!"

Felix pulled his brother close to him and glared at the floating beings, "get back! You... you… Demons!"

"Hey!" One piped back, "That's offensive!"

"Do we look like demons to you?!" the other demanded.

"Kind of!" Felix yelled, wondering if this was a bad nightmare or just a hallucination.

With peaking curiosity, Adrien managed to get out of Felix's grasp and went to the one he was sure popped out of his box.

"Brother, I think they're genies."

Th one he went too shook his head, "Like I said, I met him. Three wishes are a total rip off."

But then the beings looked at each other and circled around one another.

"So, this is what happened to the other half."

The one with the different eyes smiled, "What a coincidence that our first-time meeting would be because our new holders are brothers. By the way, the monks called me Shade."

With that said, Shade went to Felix to give an inspection, "But I didn't think my first holder would be so old though."

"Old!? I'm only nineteen!" Felix yelled in deep offense.

"nineteen? Huh… your expression makes you look older."

While Felix and Shade were in their own world, Adrien was busy chasing after the other cat like being in his room. The being was putting everything it was grabbing in his mouth.

"So… What are you?" the oldest asked, his guard still up.

"I am Kwami," Shade said with pride.

"A what?"

"I'm a kwami, I grant magical powers. I am Shade and the on your brother is chasing is Plagg," Shade explained with a smile.

"Plagg and Shade?" Felix asked with a raise eyebrow.

Adrien decided to sneak up behind Plagg who was innocently trying to eat a remote control and grabbed his.

"Is father playing a prank on us?" He asked his older brother who was now poking shade.

"I highly doubt he has a sense of humor," Felix answered, this time he had Shade sitting on his open palm.

Plagg flew out of Adrien's hands and glare a stern stare, "well your father can't know about us! Or anyone!"

"Yea!" Shade piped as he flew next to his fellow Kwami, "You two are an exception because you are brothers!"

"Uh-huh what Shade says. Listen you two, we grant magical powers. The little one-" Shade pointed at Adrien- "has the power of destruction and the big one-" He was now pointing at Felix- "has the power of mischief."

Shade spoke next, "And you two… still with us-are… going to go out and stop stoneheart! That's the big thing that causing havoc!"

The brothers blinked once and looked each other before looking at the kwamis.

"Huh?"

Shade opened to his mouth to explain again only for Plagg to shut his mouth with his paws.

"No! Don't repeat it again!"

It was Felix who finally spoke, "Its official! Adrien, we have lost our minds!"

Adrien looked at his older brother with large eyes since he never heard the words 'lost our minds' from the older one's lips.

"We're crazy!" He never heard those words either, "This house has officially drove us to insanity!"

In the middle of his rant, Shade flew to Felix and poked his nose, "I promise you are not going mad. You and your brother are the chosen ones."

Annoyed at the kwami, Felix blew him away, "Even if this is real, we know nothing about stopping that thing. You seriously want a bunch of rich boys to play super heroes when one can't leave the house and the other has his nose buried in a book all day?"

Adrien nodded in agreement, "Superheroes who are imprisoned in their own house…"

The kwamis sighed.

"No good," Plagg commented as he went to his box that was thrown on the table and pushed it towards the youngest, "That's why it's going to change soon. That is… if you want to."

Adrien looked in the box and saw that inside was a silver thick band with a circle surface surrounded by a lining with four-pointed diamond shapes on each diagonal side. He picked it up and cautiously slipped on his right ring finger.

"How do we do that?"

Plagg flew around the room again and found a roll of toilet paper and began to play with it.

"claws out! That's how you do it."

Adrien felt something within him spark. If this was his chance to finally be free if only for a little while, he didn't care if this was a dream.

With a wide smile, he took a deep breath and bellowed out, "Plagg! Claws out!"

"Adrien?!"

Plagg's eyes widened as he felt himself being tugged in, "Wait, I wasn't done explaining!"

There was a flash of green which gave Felix another bout of temporary blindness. For a dream, he thought to himself, it was rather realistic.

The light faded and once it did, Felix opened his eyes and saw Adrien in a battle-ready pose.

"A-Adrien?!"

The boy was wearing a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details. Matching gloves with claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads. He had a golden bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wrapped around his waist and hanging out from the back like a tail. On top of his head were black cat ears and a black mask was placed over his eyes. His eyes became cat-like with green sclerae, dark green irises, and oblong pupils. His hair was longer and untamed, covering his human ears.

"How do I look brother?" Adrien asked with extreme exuberance. Something Felix never saw before in his brother.

"Like a guy in a leather sui besides that thing said that he wasn't done explaining. Don't you think it's important?"

Adrien blushed and gave a nervous smile, "I was excited, I forgot…"

Felix rolled his eyes and looked at an equally unamused Shade, "Yea don't worry."

In his excitement, Adrien decided to do something crazy, he decided to jump out the open window of his room. Much to Felix's horror.

"Hey! Why you-!" He looked at shade with urgency, "Tell me now!"

"Okay! Okay! Basically you both will have a special powerful attack, "Shade explained, "But it Can only be used once. When it's used, you will only have a few minutes before you transform back! His is cataclysm which when used will destroy anything he touches and yours is catastrophe!"

"Alright then… what should I do to transform?" Felix asked, still not buying into the whole concept that he was chosen to be a superhero like, 'This is sailor moon but without the sailor skirts.'

When Felix went to massage his temples, he noticed a black object on his right ring finger.

"Eh?!"

It was ring with the head of a cat, it had emeralds for eyes and large ruby on its forehead, "When did I put this one!?"

"That's not important now Felix!" Shade flew in front of the man's face, "All you to do is say my name and yell claws out as well. Please don't make it cheesy!"

Felix blinked in confusion before gulping, if this was a dream he might as well have fun with it.

"Shade," he brought the ring to his lips before raising his fist into the air, "Claws out!"

Shade turned into a black ball of energy and flew into the ruby.

X

Felix was in a black universe surrounded but black and purple smoke, he did a baoquan salute as he kneeled on one knee and let the smoke engulfed him. As he stood up, the smoke rose with him, his clothes changed into a leather suit and once the smoke settled on his head, it exploded in black particles. Felix's once neatly combed hair was now a loose mop and black ears were perched on his head. He turned around and gave a mischievous wide smile, a black mask was over his eyes and his blue eyes changed to green similar to that of his brother's.

X

"Woah! What trip…" Felix declared as he looked over his costume.

It was a leather like suit that covered his entire body, his gloved hands had claws and the palms had pink beans, the boots were mid-thigh high and had a low heel. The belt around his waist had a large cat buckle and there was a golden bell on his chest. Felix looked over his shoulder and saw a wild looking appendage attached to the belt. Most likely the tail.

"Alright then… if that kwami or whatever said my abilities are enhanced then," Looking at the open window, he smirked, "I possibly won't die from jumping out."

With a deep breath, he jumped.

A strange noise that was mixture of a yelp and a screeched escaped his mouth as he jumped from the window all the way the nearest building. He landed on the roof and collapsed on his knees, Felix's heart was pounding but he did not feel fear.

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and a wide smile stretched across his face. Never had he felt so free, to be able to soar through the sky felt like something of a dream.

"Now where is that little brother of mine?"

Felix looked around his surroundings and saw a black figure casually tight roping across two buildings. And no sooner did he see his little brother the high-pitched squeals of a young girl caught his ears. Felix looked to the side and saw a figure in red collide with his brother.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt."

Without a second thought, he jumped to the direction of the pair. He perched on the edge of the building and saw that the girl somehow got herself tied to Adrien.

"My my, what do we have here~?" He asked with a wide smirk, "Did my little brother find himself a girlfriend already? I'm so proud."

"Oh hey brother!" The youngest called out with excitement as if he wasn't dangling upside down by a wire thread.

The girl in the red tight suit with black polka dots squeaked in surprise, "Brother?!"

Without thinking, Felix jumped off the building and landed on his feet with ease, "Don't you see the family resemblance mademoiselle?"

Adrien untangled himself from the bind and did the same, "I bet you're the partner our kwamis told us about, I'm un… Chat noir! And the guys next to me is ummm…."

'Duh, why didn't I think about that,' Felix thought as he thought of a good superhero name for himself.

"Cheshire!" He concluded with a wide and nervous smile, "I'm Cheshire!"

Chat Noir snickered and elbowed his brother playfully, "You paws-itivelyt have the smile for it brother."

Cheshire dropped his smile and looked at Chat with a deadpan look.

"Did you just say 'paws-tiviely little brother?"

* * *

I'm going to stop here for now. I hope you liked it!

Please leave a review and share your thughts!

See ya!


End file.
